


Frustrated

by mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06 (ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06), ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Giin needs to find some tact, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: Iwashimizu may have a crush on the captain.





	Frustrated

“I didn't know you could make plays like that. You had me pretty frustrated.” Sekizan said, his lips slightly upturned.

Iwashimizu’s cheeks flushed red, his eyes not meeting Sekizan’s. The captain clapped him on the back before walking away, only to be bombarded by Gion. Heart fluttering in his chest, Iwashimizu averted his gaze, focusing on Miyuki once more. 

“Hey, you with me, Sumiaki?” Miyuki asked, waving his hand in front of Iwashimizu’s face. 

“Huh? Oh. Yes! I’m sorry.” Iwashimizu said. 

“Great! So, when did you catch feelings for Taira’s king?” 

Shoulders tensed. Heartbeat quickened. A curdling feeling took hold of Iwashimizu’s stomach. How did Miyuki know? He had been so careful; he didn't let his eyes or touches linger for too long on the captain. He tried to not look like a babbling, lovesick idiot. If Miyuki knew, other people probably did, too. It was even possible that Sekizan himself knew. 

“Calm down, it’s not obvious. But I know you. I can see it.” Miyuki said. 

Iwashimizu pursed his lips. “Don't scare me like that, Miyuki-kun!” 

“Sorry! It was too good!” 

Iwashimizu took a bite of his onigiri. As he chewed, he allowed his eyes to wander to Sekizan. The redhead had Gion in a headlock, reprimanding him while Hachioji laughed and attempted to save the smaller boy. Iwashimizu smiled. Gion had really started to fit in the team well. And Sekizan was so nice to take the first year under his wing. He was so caring and passionate, Gion was so incredibly lucky. 

“Wipe the drool, Sumiaki, you’re being obvious now.” Miyuki teased, pinching the blonde's side. 

“Ow! Jeez, I wasn’t drooling…” Iwashimizu whined. 

“It must be hard for you.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, Kenji is all over him all the time. And Sekizan seems pretty cool with it. You must get jealous.” 

“Of course not. Sekizan is so nice to Gion-kun. They're friends, and Sekizan helps Gion-kun with his rugby.” 

“Gross. You really _are_ in love with him.” 

“Sh, Miyuki-kun.” 

“You're so paranoid, Sumiaki. No one is listening to our extremely juicy conversation.” 

“Juicy conversation? About Udo?” Gion asked, walking up to the duo, onigiri in each hand. 

Iwashimizu jumped. “G-Gion-kun! We were just discussing the match.” 

“Yeah, how you want to match yourself with-” Miyuki began. 

Iwashimizu shoved his onigiri into his friend’s mouth, chuckling nervously. Was Miyuki stupid? Iwashimizu loved Gion, he really did, but the boy wasn’t know for being quiet. 

“Oh, you were talking about Iwashi’s dumb crush. Why do you want to date anyone when you can just play rugby?” Gion asked. 

Iwashimizu’s shoulders slumped. _Gion_ knew? Was there anyone else that knew that Iwashimizu was head over cleats for the captain? 

“Not all of us can be wed to the game, Kenji.” Miyuki joked. 

“Yeah, but like, _why?_ ” Gion asked. 

Iwashimizu sighed. “Why what?” 

“Why like Sekizan when you could like someone else? Like, if I was into dudes, I’d like Matsuo or something. Or Hachioji. They both seem nice but could fuck stuff up. Or like, why not Miyuki? You two would be good together.” 

“Aw, Kenji, don’t say that. The heart wants what it wants. You don’t really get to pick.” Miyuki said. 

“So then why? Why do you like Sekizan?” 

“Can we please talk about anything else? Anything at all?” Iwashimizu pleaded. 

“Come on, Sumiaki, we’re just playing around. But honestly, will you confess to him?” 

“No. Now, are we done? Can we talk about the match?” 

“No way, Udo! What the hell do you mean you won’t confess?” Gion demanded. 

“It’s embarrassing, Gion-kun. What of he says no? It would be bad for the team!” 

“Yeah, but he could say yes. Don’t be so negative, Sumiaki. Who wouldn’t want you?” Miyuki asked. 

Iwashimizu glared at him. How quickly Miyuki had forgotten the Great Middle School Fiasco. Iwashimizu had worked for _days_ perfecting a Valentine’s chocolate recipe for one of his classmates. And the guy stomped on it. Literally threw the box on the ground and stepped on it. He had been miserable for weeks. 

“Come on, Udo! Tell him!” Gion exclaimed. 

“Yeah, Sumiaki, tell him.” Miyuki said, smirking. 

“Please, stop.” Iwashimizu groaned. 

“Captain! Captain! Iwashi needs to talk to you!” Gion called. 

Iwashimizu wished the floor would swallow him. Why was Gion like this? Not everyone was so open with their feelings, so able to speak their minds unabashedly. Not only that, but Iwashimizu didn’t want Sekizan to feel pressured to accept. He didn’t want ruin their relationship as teammates and friends. 

Sekizan walked over to the trio, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Hm? You need to talk to me?” Sekizan asked. 

“Ah, well, I just want to tell you that you played well! You really are great at rugby!” Iwashimizu blurted out. 

Sekizan nodded. “You, too, Iwashimizu.” 

“Could you maybe show me some moves? I’d like to be able to play like that.” 

“Okay. You want to meet on Saturday? At the beach?” 

Gion began to jump. “Hey! Hey! I want to-” 

Miyuki covered the boy’s mouth with his hand. “You're practicing with me in Saturday, Kenji!” He chirped, pinching the shorter boy’s side. 

Sekizan raised his eyebrow at the display, but said nothing. 

“I-I would like that. At 7 AM?” Iwashimizu asked softly. 

“That’s fine. Maybe you can show me some of your plays, too.” Sekizan said. 

Iwashimizu nodded, trying to slow his pounding heartbeat. “Of course.” 

Sekizan nodded and turned, walking back to Hachioji. Gion stepped on Iwashimizu’s foot. 

“Stupid. You didn’t even tell him.” Gion spat. 

“I can’t.” Iwashimizu said. 

“Why not?” 

“I just can’t, okay? Here, eat my onigiri.” 

“Aw, sweet! Thanks!” 

Iwashimizu smiled. At least Gion wouldn’t ask him about Sekizan again. Until his mouth was empty again, anyway.


End file.
